


Rejection

by HanaXans



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: F/M, Fluff, author shies away from writing angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-11
Updated: 2017-06-11
Packaged: 2018-11-12 16:12:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11165400
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HanaXans/pseuds/HanaXans
Summary: Was given a prompt that was supposed to inspire angst. I wrote this nonsense instead.





	Rejection

**Author's Note:**

  * For [campyspornshack (campylobacter)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/campylobacter/gifts).



> Originally posted on baalsamgate over at tumblr a few years ago, finally cross-posting over here.

Eyes narrowed, Ba’al studied the woman before him. _Impudent Tau’ri._ That she would dare to approach him, to suggest that he--

“No.”

Sam blinked, surprise and confusion crossing her face. “No? Ba’al, you can’t just--”

“I can and I will,” he interrupted, turning back to his work station, and attempted to resume the work she had interrupted. Ba’al frowned at the screen, still irritated, but struggled to ignore her standing there, staring at him. He sighed and turned to face her again.

Ba’al gestured at the manilla folder in her hands. “Sweetheart, you can tell the IOA where they can stick that proposal,” he said. His face softened as he gazed at her. “I’ll work with you, and no one else on this infernal planet. Those are my terms.”

Sam smiled and ducked her head. “You understand I had to ask,” she said.

He tilted his head in brief acknowledgment. “Your leadership lacks your intelligence.”

She huffed a laugh, then leaned in to give him a lingering kiss. “Well,” Sam said, “I guess I better find a diplomatic way to tell them you’re rejecting their offer.”

“If you must. It’s so much more entertaining when you tell them to go to hell.”

“Ba’al!”


End file.
